Episode 5473 (31st March 2003)
Plot Emma is furious with Mick, as Les lies injured on the floor. Faced with being in deep trouble himself, Mick has no choice but to arrest Les for assaulting a police officer. Emma is frustrated and angry, but calls for back-up for the arrest. Peter is remorseful as it dawns on him how badly he's treated Shelley - he assures her that he wants to go ahead with the wedding. Tony Stewart tells Jason that there may be a job for him at his building site. As Les is taken away in a police van, Emma keeps quiet despite Les's pleas for her to tell the truth. Mick is scared of the consequences of his lack of control. Steve has to collect Les's abandoned car. Mick is advised to get his injuries photographed as he discloses the personal relationship between him, Emma and Les. Emma doesn't contradict Mick's story, but is obviously uncomfortable. Angela admits to Tommy that she knew that Katy was seeing Tyrone. Peter gives Shelley his word that he'll never go missing again, and that he's not having cold feet about the wedding. Emma accuses Mick of being a disgrace to the uniform, but agrees to match their statements. Tracy is disgusted with Peter for taking the easy option and living a lie with Shelley. Mike catches Katy and Tyrone in his flat and realises that they had taken his car too - he threatens to call the police and throws them out. Emma doesn't give Curly the full story. She feels guilty when Curly gives her his unquestioning support. A devastated Les is locked up in a cell. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn Guest cast *Tony Stewart - Alan Igbon *PC Rossington - Everal A. Walsh *Sergeant Draper - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Office, interview room, corridor and cells *Livingstone Road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma can't decide whether Mick or Les should face arrest; an unsuspecting Shelley consoles Peter; and Mike is furious when he returns to his flat. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,010,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2003 episodes